The Avengers
by xGeekyNerdGirl1994x
Summary: Second installment in the My MCUverse. Meria was kidnapped by Thanos and made a pawn in his plans with Loki. Amber is chosen to be part of Avengers. How will their stories turn out. Read and find out. Loki/OC, OC/?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm back with the second installment of My MCUverse. This introduces my second OC character. Here is some information about her.**_

 _ **Name: Amber Caine**_

 _ **Age: early 30s**_

 _ **Powers: Controls and manipulates fire.**_

 _ **Alias: None at the moment**_

 _ **Family: Father (Controls fire as well), Mother (Controls wind), Sister named Tara (Controls Ice)**_

 _ **Appearance: Black hair that goes just past the shoulders. Has brown eyes. Usually wears tank tops with jackets. Black jeans and boots.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. It belongs to Marvel and Disney. I only own my characters and plot changes.**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

 ** _Meria's POV_**

All I could feel was darkness and I was scared. What did these creatures want with me? I had been tied up for a time, though I do not know how long? I wonder if Thor was looking for me or did any of them even care? Or did they assume that I just left Asgard in grief over Loki's death? I was awoken from my slumber by a door creaking open. I watched as the creatures came in and picked me up from the ground.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled within their grasp. "What do you want with me?" I struggled all the way to wherever I was being led too. We came to a clearing and I froze on the spot. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. The golden horn helmet, the green cape. It couldn't be. He was dead, wasn't he?

"And what if I refused?" I heard his familiar voice wash over me. Loki. He was alive. He hadn't noticed I was behind him.

"We have ways of being persuasive. Bring her over here." A tall man that had purple skin and wore armor motioned for me. They roughly grabbed me once more and dragged me over, while I struggled all the way. Loki and I's eyes locked and I saw surprise and confusion in them.

"Loki..." I said, tears escaping my eyes. He was alive despite falling into the abyss.

"There was no need to involve her in this." Loki said, keeping his eyes on me.

"We're ensuring we have your loyalty and trust. Bring her over." They dragged me over and I struggled. I then watched as a creature that wore a hood walked over to me and suddenly slammed something into my neck. I screamed as the pain went through my body. "Now, if you have any intention of betraying us, this device we've put in her neck will send energy through her body and it will kill her." The creatures let me go and I fell to the ground. Loki quickly rushed over to me and helped me sit up.

"Fine. You have my loyalty, just let her be." Loki said as he kept his arms wrapped around me. I squeezed his arm as I gripped it. Despite being in this bad situation, it felt amazing to be near him again.

"Good." The man said with a smirk. I just knew this was gonna be bad.

 _ **And that's the end, sorry it's so short. This chapter and the next focuses on Meria. Chapter 3 introduces Amber. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review and let me know you think. See you guys next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. It's been a rough few months for me but I'm back and here to bring you my new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. You guys rock!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not anything from Marvel. I only own my OC's and plots that I change around. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **Without further ado. Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Meria's POV**_

After plans were made and finalized, Loki and I were about to go to Earth to retrieve the Tesseract. Loki and I were by ourselves, getting ready to leave and Loki said, "Meria, forgive me for involving you in this."

"It's not your fault, Loki." I said, looking at him and putting my hand on his face. "Despite everything, I'm just happy you are alive." I added. "Besides, you didn't know they would involve me in this, after all, I thought you dead." Loki placed his hand upon mine.

"Meria, I swear to you. When this is done, you and I will have a peaceful life together." Loki said. I nodded and smiled. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back just as passionately. It had been too long for us. I wish things could have gone farther but I knew we had more important things to worry about, like retrieving the Tesseract.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Loki nodded.

"Let us go." He answered. He brought his sceptor up, that the man we now know as Thanos, gave him and it had the same power source as the Tesseract. It was quite beautiful to be honest. A portal soon opened up and Loki and I stepped into the portal.

Suddenly, I felt myself kneeling and felt hard flooring under me. I opened my eyes and saw we were in some sort of building. I felt Loki move beside me and I looked and saw his mischievous smirk on his face. I loved and hated when he did that. Loki and I both stood up and looked around. I easily saw the Tesseract on some sort of machine that I didn't know.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" I looked and saw a dark skinned man who had a black eyepatch over his left eye. He also wore all black, a very perculiar clothing choice, I must say.

Loki stayed silent and watched as he looked at his sceptor for a moment and then shot a blast toward the man. Another man jumped and knocked the other one out of harm's way. Suddenly, blasts rang out and I quickly went into action. I quickly threw three daggers and hit each of my targets. I also ran and retrieved my knives and quickly went to work dispatching them.

"Keep some alive, my dear. We'll need them." Loki said to me. I nodded and began knocking some unconscious which was an easy feat for me. The man that had saved the other man, had gotten up and tried to attack Loki but Loki quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You have heart." Loki said before placing the sceptor against the man's chest and quickly took over his mind. The man then put up his weapon and stood straight. He then went to take control of another man that was behind him.

I then noticed the one-eyed man, grab the Tesseract and put in a briefcase. I quickly threw a dagger toward him and it landed in front of him, stopping him from leaving. "Please don't. We still need that."

The man then turned around and looked at us and said, "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." Loki said looking at right him. "I am Loki of Asgard, and my wife, Meria, and we are burdened with glorious purpose." Loki introduced. I just smirked a little at that. One thing I loved about Loki, no matter how evil he was, he always thought about me.

"Loki? Meria? Brother and sister of Thor?" The old man said. Did he know Thor?

"We have no quarrel with your people." The man explained. This wasn't about Asgard. This was just me and Loki.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." I put in. I needed to say something.

"You planning to step on us?" The man asked, looking right at me as he asked. I just smirked.

"We come with glad tidings, of a world made free." Loki answered this time.

"Free from what?"

"Freedom." I simply said. I knew all about the Chitauri's plan and Loki's plan as well.

"Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Loki then turned to the old man and put the sceptor against his chest, taking control over him. "You will know peace." He finished. I understood where Loki was coming from though, considering everything he's been through over the years.

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." The one-eyed man said.

Suddenly, the young man that Loki had taken control of first, walked over to us, "Sir, Ma'am, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." He explained.

"Like the Pharaohs of Odin."

"He's right." The old man said, looking at the computer. "The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well then." Loki said while looking at the young man. The young man quickly pulls out his gun and shoots at the one-eyed man. I rushed forward and grabbed the briefcase as we left the room. The old man motioned for me to hand it to him and I did. I walked ahead and walked beside Loki, who grabbed my hand as we walked.

We were led to a place where their vehicles were parked and Loki and I climbed into the back of one, while the young man and the old man headed for the front.

"Who are they?" A woman with short redish/brown hair asked.

"He didn't tell me." The young man answered as he began to get into the vehicle. We suddenly heard a voice over a communicator. We all looked at the woman and as she turned to shoot at us, the man I now knew as Barton from overhearing the communicator, shot at the woman and got into the vehicle and we drove off.

A chase began with other vehicles chasing us, although Loki quickly dispatched them with his sceptor. That sceptor had such amazing power. "Stay down, Meria." Loki said to me and I nodded. I knew I wouldn't be any help here right now. After a long chase we finally made it out of the tunnel after that woman's vehicle was burried under the rocks. We then look up and see this flying machine over us and the one-eyed man was upon it and began shooting at Barton. Loki quickly shot a blast of energy and hit the machine and it went down as we all got away from the facility.

As much as my situation sucked with this device in my neck, this had actually been kind of fun. Oh great, did I really just think that?

"So, where to?" I asked.

"Somewhere that we can work in peace and won't be found." Loki answered, kneeling back down. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. I just hope that everything works out in the end.

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter. Read and review and let me know what you think. Next chapter, I'll introduce Amber to the picture. Stayed tuned and see you all next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry I've been lacking in updating. I've had a lot of things going on and just finally managed to update this today. But thank you all for the amazing reviews. You guys are the best!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything Marvel related. I only own Meria, Amber and Tara.**_

 _ **Amber's POV - A few days later  
**_ "I still can't believe you're making me go to Germany with you." I said amused and slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on, Amber." My sister, Tara, said as she came into the room. "You need to have some fun once in a while."

"But a gala? Besides, this is more for your work than my pleasure. I don't even know that much German." I said even more annoyed, and tried to pin myself to the reclining chair I was currently laying on.

"Amber, I need a plus one and since I'm not dating anyone, why not bring my loving sister who I love with all my heart." She shot at me with a smirk. I groaned. This was ridiculous.

"Ugh, fine." I exasperated, throwing my hands up in the air in the process. She just laughed and left the room. We suddenly heard the door knock and I yelled, "Tara, you expecting anybody?"

"No." She said just as confused. I sighed and got up as the knocking persisted.

"I'm coming!" I yelled at the door and then opened it, seeing a familiar face. "Oh no, Phil, whatever you want me to do, it's no." I said backing away.

"Look Ms. Caine." Coulson said, looking apologetic. He knew I hated when S.H.I.E.L.D. involved me in their messes. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." I had met Coulson a few years ago, talking about bringing a team of people together and I had been chosen cause apparently they knew about my powers. I denied their invitation because I didn't wanna be a hero and I don't think wielding fire powers would be good for a team of heroes in my opinion.

"What's going on?" Tara asked, suspiciously. She knew all about SHIELD, because they wanted her to join them as well but she refused outright. She wanted nothing to do with them. I didn't blame her. I didn't want a part either but I would sometimes help them with small missions, nothing to big like saving the world.

"A few days ago, an item called the Tesseract, was stolen by a man and woman named Loki and Meria, and we need your help." Coulson explained.

"What do you want me to do? Blow it up or something?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"No, we need your help to find it. We're already recruiting other people to help as well." Coulson explained. "We're holding a meeting tomorrow and we need you to be there."

"I can't Coulson, I'm not even gonna be in town. I'm heading to Germany with my sister." I explained.

"Ms. Caine, please." Coulson said. I was quiet for a moment.

"Fine." I said. "I'll help but I won't be at the meeting. I have plans. You can debrief me after tomorrow." I explained. There was no way I was going to a debriefing with people I don't even know.

"Thank you, Ms. Caine." Coulson said. I shrugged it off and he handed me a folder of what happened, and I let him out before closing the door.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Tara said and I knew she was annoyed. She hated when I worked with SHIELD and exposed myself to being found out about my powers. Like me, she also had powers. She could control ice. We were the polar opposites. I was fire and she was ice.

"Well, Coulson wouldn't have took no for an answer so what was I supposed to say?" I asked annoyed about the situation and looking at the folder. I would read it later.

"Come on, Amber. We need to get going before we're late." Tara said and I nodded as we went to the airport.

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Loki sat in the back and watched the men under his control work on the Tesseract and watched as his wife walked around. He was glad to have her back by his side, he just resented that she had been brought into this. He would have preferred her to be safe until his return. The scepter slowly began shining and his mind was brought to where The Other awaited.

 _"The Chitauri grow restless." The Other said._

 _"Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle." Loki explained as he walked, now in his full armor._

 _"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" The Other said with mimicking in his voice about Earth._

 _"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim." Loki had shot back._

 _The Other gave an angry look and yelled, "You question us?! You question HIM?! He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"_

 _"I was a King! The rightful King of Asgard! Betrayed!" Loki yelled back. The anger swelled through him at the thought of Odin and Thor._

 _"Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil." The Other said with a sneer to his voice._

 _"You don't have the Tesseract yet." Loki said. The Other then went to attack Loki, but he quickly stopped as Loki pointed his scepter at him. "I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."_

 _"You will have your war, Asgardian." The Other said before beginning to walk around him. "But if you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you or your wife. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain. And don't forget, we have that device on her neck and we could easily kill her." The Other said before placing his hand on Loki's head and transported his mind back to Earth._

 ** _And that's the end, sorry it was so short but the next chapter will be a little longer. Read and review and let me know what you think. See you guys next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**What's up, people! I'm back with the next chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As always, I only own my OC's and a little bit of the plot change. Everything else belongs to Marvel Studios and Disney.**_

 _ **Meria's POV  
**_ I watched Loki as he had a far away look on his face. He must have been talking to The Other or someone from Thanos' command. As he talked, I just decided to ask Dr. Selvig about the Tesseract. I had always been fascinated with it when it was on Asgard, but Odin wouldn't let anyone near it and for good reason.

I soon saw that he was finished and he looked annoyed and angry. I went over and sat next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "What happened, love?"

"The Chitauri are getting impatient, that is all." Loki answered. I sighed and then kissed him.

"Everything will be fine, my love." I said. Loki brought me back to his lips as he kissed me deeply. I moaned into the kiss. I then felt Loki's magic surround us and I knew he placed a barrier around us so no one would see. He laid me down as we kissed and we removed our clothing from each other. Loki kissed down my body as he hands explored me. I moaned out and ran my fingers through his hair. His hair had grown longer and I loved it.

"Loki..." I sighed out as he sent pleasure throughout my body.

"I've missed this. Missed you." Loki said. I nodded.

"As did I." I said lowly. Loki kissed me and slowly entered me. I wrapped my legs around him as he was fully inside me. "Loki, please move." I begged. Loki smiled and began thrusting inside of me, hitting my spot dead on. I cried out in pure pleasure. My nails digging into his back, leaving scratches and I heard him hiss in pleasure and sped up his thrusts. "Loki, I'm close." I said.

"So am I." Loki said and he kissed me with such love, I felt tears escape my eyes. "I love you, My Queen."

"I love you, My King." I then felt myself come undone with Loki following right behind me. We laid there for a few moments, giving each other lazy kisses as we composed ourselves. We then dressed back into our armor and Loki released the barrier once we were presentable.

Loki stood up and held his hand out for me to take and I took it happily. We then walked over to Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton. "Hey!" Dr. Selvig, seeing us. "The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's...truth."

"I know." Loki said with a small smile. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?" Loki directed at Barton.

"My next target." Barton answered.

"Tell me what you need." Loki said.

"I'll need a distraction." Barton said as he grabbed his bow. "And an eyeball."

"Well, this is gonna sound fun." I said while shrugging and smirking. Loki just did a small laugh.

 _ **Amber's POV - Stuttgart, Germany**_  
I was completely bored out of my mind. I could not believe my sister brought me here. It's not that I minded coming to Germany but gala's just weren't my thing and considering I couldn't speak German, I didn't bother to try and talk. I just stayed in a corner and people watched and saw as my sister completely blended in with the crowd. I don't know how she did it but she did.

I then looked up and saw a man with shoulder length black hair in a suit, carrying a cane and wore a green stripped scarf, and next to him was a woman with black hair that hung down a little past her shoulders, and wore a dark purple dress that was sleeveless and went down to her knees and she wore purple heels. They were definitely beautiful but there was something odd about them. They walked down the stairs, arm in arm, and as soon as they got to bottom, they released arms and the man quickly whacked the security guard with the cane, knocking him out. That had to hurt. He then attacked the man that was hosting the gala and positioned him on this table or something and held him down, impaling some kind of device into the man's eye. The woman had begun killing security guards left and right.

I saw Tara leaving the building and I quickly rushed to her side. "Amber, what's going on?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure that's Loki and Meria." I said worried.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_  
"He's not exactly hiding." Agent Sitwell said after telling them the location.

"Stuttgart, Germany. That's where Ms. Caine is right now." Agent Coulson said with a slight bit of worry.

"Wait, are you talking about Pyro girl?" Tony said. He had to admit, he was intrigued by her. He had read her profile and was curious about her abilities.

"Yes, she informed me that she and her sister were gonna be there for a gala." Coulson explained, annoyed at Stark's little comment. He just hoped that she would be okay. Amber and he had developed a sort of brother/sister relationship over the last few years and didn't want to see her hurt.

 _ **Amber's POV**_  
As we tried to run away, a bunch of mirage's of Loki appeared around us and circled us in. We couldn't escape now.

"I said KNEEL!" Loki yelled. Everyone becomes silent and everyone kneeled along with me and Tara. I had to think of a way to get out of this mess. I had no idea if SHIELD was aware of the situation or not and if they would be sending help. I watched as Loki gave a smile and held his arms out. The woman, Meria, stood back and smiled at Loki. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

As Loki was talking, I tried conjuring a small fireball in my hand, but Tara quickly grabbed my hand and shook her head. Her head motioned to Meria, whose eyes were alert, like she sensed my power coming to life. Damn, this was not gonna be easy. There had to be something I could do to help these people. Suddenly, I watched as an elderly man stood and looked at Loki.

"Not to men like you." The gentleman said.

"There are no men like me." Loki said. He had a point cause he was supposed to be some sort of Norse God from Asgard. I didn't even know if I could believe all that.

"There are always men like you." The man said. Dammit, that man needed to be quiet. I know he wanted to stand up to him but he was gonna get himself killed.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said as he pointed the scepter to the elderly man and shot an energy blast from it. Suddenly, someone with a shield appeared in front of the man, and the blast shot back at Loki. Captain America.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said, walking towards Loki.

Loki then stood up as Meria began to move. "The Soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America said and I then saw the Quinjet arrive with a machine gun pointed towards Loki and Meria.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." I heard a female voice say. Then all hell broke loose as Captain America and Loki began to fight.

"Tara, get these people out of here." I said. Tara nodded.

"You better be careful." Tara said and then motioned for people to run. I quickly stood up and as Meria went to intervene, I quickly summoned my fire and shot a blast at her. She didn't see it in time and got hit by the blast, but she quickly regained her balance and looked at me.

"So, it was you I sensed." She said. I stayed silent and summoned more of my fire and began blasting shots towards her. She quickly dodged them and threw daggers at me. I managed to get out of the way, but one dagger hit the side of my dress and I scowled.

"Seriously, this is a rental." I said annoyed. I then rushed forward and began shooting blast after blast of fire at her. I watched as she took a knife and cut through the blasts of fire. Great, she would use weapons when I don't even own any. I finally got close enough to her to where I could fight her hand-to-hand. Of course, she tried to use her knife against me, but I had been able to knock it out of her hand and I was able to fight her fairly.

Suddenly, we both looked up as I heard AC/DC playing. I watched as Iron Man showed up and blasted Loki with a laser. "Loki!" I heard Meria yell. I was then able to pin her into an arm wrench so she couldn't move. She struggled in my grasp. Iron Man then pointed a huge amount of weaponry at Loki and he ended up surrendering.

"You might want to follow his lead." I suggested. She just scowled and before I knew it, she brought her leg up and kicked me, loosing my hold on her and she elbowed me and kicked me away, sliding away on the ground. She then cast a spell and disappeared.

"Look at that, looks like your companion abandoned you." Iron Man said with smugness in his voice as I walked over.

Loki just chuckled and said, "I'm not worried." That unnerved me. We quickly got Loki onto the ship and we took off.

"So, you must be Pyro Girl." Iron Man said as he turned to me with his mask up. I rolled my eyes at the name. "Tony Stark."

"Yeah, I already know who you are." I said shaking my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said as he held his hand out to me. I took it and shook it.

"Amber Caine." I introduced. Who would have thought I would meet Captain America and Iron Man in the same night?

 _ **And that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed. Read and review and let me know what you think. Love hearing from you all. See you next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Had a lot of personal problems going on and haven't had much time to update my stories lately. But thank you to everyone for being patient and enjoying this story. It means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything Marvel related. Everything you know belongs to the talented Stan Lee, Marvel Studios and Disney. I only own my OC's and modified parts of the story.**_

 _ **Amber's POV - Quinjet**_

We sat silently in the jet after Steve and Tony tried to get Loki to talk but to no avail. Although, Loki had tried to talk to me. "You have an interesting power for a mortal, what was it, Caine?"

"If you think I'm gonna give you anything, better think again buddy. I don't give out information to people I don't know, especially a psychotic Norse God." I shot back.

"Oh yeah, I like her. She's a spitfire." Tony said while laughing. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. I don't know how women fell over heels for him at first sight. He was such an asshole.

"Didn't ask for your input, Stark." I shot at him. They may be my teammates but I don't trust them yet except for Phil. He was like a brother to me and as much as I don't wanna admit it, he looks out for me like my sister.

"I don't like it." Steve suddenly said. Tony and I both looked at him.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked. I glared at him.

"Can you say something without being a sarcastic dick?" I asked, not amused. Tony just gave me a pouty face. Ugh. "But you're right. Him giving up was to easy." His last words about his wife leaving, also sounded eerie.

"I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said.

"Still, you're pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony asked. I tried so hard not to laugh. Okay, that one was pretty funny. I covered my face with my hand and looked at Tony. He looked at me smug. Dammit.

"What?" Steve asked, confusion evident on his face.

"It's like calistenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony said. Okay, that one was uncalled for. Steve looked at him with such intensity, I thought a fight might break out. I glanced a look at Loki and he seemed to find the whole thing amusing. Of course he did. What villain wouldn't enjoy watching his enemies not get along?

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said. He kind of had a point on that. On some of the missions I had done for SHIELD, there was a lot of stuff he wouldn't tell me upfront or ever, which always ticked me off.

We suddenly heard thunder and lightning hit the outside of the jet, causing it to rock. Loki had a look of concern and nervousness.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked, also noticing Loki's face.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied. Suddenly another flash of lightning hit us and I heard something land on the roof. I stood up from my seat and summoned some fire just to be safe. Suddenly the ramp opens and a man walked in with shoulder length blonde hair and wore armor similiar to Loki's attire with a red cape. He also carried a hammer in his right hand. I knew who this was instantly. He suddenly grabbed Loki and flew out of the jet.

"Now there's that guy." Tony said after he put his helmet back on.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the cockpit.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony explained as he was about ready to jump out of the plane before Steve yells out, "Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony said before he took off after Thor and Loki. Steve then grabbed a parachute and went to go follow.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said to him.

"I don't see how I can." Steve answered back once he was strapped on.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." I explained this go around, even though I knew Steve wouldn't stay on the jet.

"There's only one God, ma'am." Steve said, looking right at me. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He finished before jumping out of the jet. I just sat back and closed my eyes while laughing at what Steve said.

"Not going with them?" Natasha asked. I shrugged.

"No point. I wouldn't be any use anyway. Despite me being able to control fire, I'd be the underdog going against two Gods, a Super Soldier, and a man in an iron suit. Don't see how I can help." I explained, getting as comfortable as I could in the seat.

"You got brains, I give you that." Natasha said sending a smirk my way. I smirked back.

"I know what my limits are and my chances depending on the battle. And I will say, my chances with them are not that good." I said, laughing a little.

 _ **Meria's POV - Underground Lab**_

I teleported back to the underground lab, livid at the outcome. I know that Loki knows what he's doing, but I was pissed I couldn't take down one mortal woman. A mortal that controled fire. It was interesting to say the least but I was still angry. I shot an energy blast at a nearby wall and it cracked the wall. This weak material. Asgards walls wouldn't crack like that with my magic.

"Ma'am, we have everything we need." Barton said as I walked to where him and Selvig were.

"Good, get to work. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we break Loki out." I said with determination in my voice.

"Ma'am, the best place for this machine to be at is at Stark Tower. The energy there is perfect for this machine." Selvig said. I nodded.

"Then gather your things, Doctor. Barton and I will take you there." I replied. At least Loki would keep them distracted and clueless.

 _ **Amber's POV - Hellicarrier Main Room**_

I sat in one of the chairs provided and listened as Nick Fury interrogated Loki. Upon arriving, I was introduced to Bruce Banner and officially introduced to Thor. I'm amazed Steve got both Tony and Thor to comply after what I had been told about their little duel.

They mainly talked about Bruce's Hulk form and about the Tesseract but nothing that stood out as important. Loki was not gonna be easy to interrogate. Although I wouldn't lie, the smirk Loki gave us through the camera, did make me nervous. Something was off about this whole thing. Loki basically let us catch him but why? What was he planning?

Natasha had given me a knowing look. She knew something was up as well. Glad to know I wasn't the only one.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked rhetorically.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, looking at Thor.

Thor was then brought out of his head and explained, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He finished. That explained a few things but not the major one of why he let himself be caught.

"An army? From Outer Space?" Steve asked. You could tell he didn't believe Thor one bit. I couldn't blame the guy. After being asleep for 70 years and then waking up to a world that was so different. It must have been hard to process.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce explained.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, surprised at the name.

"He's an Astrophysicist." I answered this time. Bruce gave me an impressed look.

"He's a friend." Thor corrected for himself. Huh, who knew?

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said. She had explained to me that Agent Clint Barton was put under the same spell that Selvig was put under.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve replied and I agreed fully with him.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce said. I tried not to snort because that would not be appropriate right now.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor said, glaring at Bruce. I felt for the guy honestly. Finding out your brother is a psychopath has to hurt.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said randomly.

"He's adopted." Thor quickly replied. Ouch.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked suddenly.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said as he walked in, alongside Phil. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." He said to Phil and they separated. I walked over to Phil and stood next to him. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He explained as he reached everyone. He then walked past Thor and said, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." And clapped Thor on the shoulder, while Thor looked at him confused. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." He finished his explanation.

He then turned to the crew and said, "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony said while pointing at a crew member who was in fact, playing Galaga. The guy quickly took the game down and looked at Tony. Tony then covered his right eye and looked around at the monitors around him. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Maria Hill answered that one. I then watched as Tony turned and noticed that he placed something under Fury's desk. I think I was the only one who noticed but I wouldn't say anything. No doubt Tony wanted some leverage and answers to Nick Fury's secrets.

"Well, that sounds exhausting." Tony said turning away from the desks.

I leaned over and whispered to Phil, "Does he ever shut up?" Phil just chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, I heard that Pyro Girl." Tony shot back and I glared. I wish he would stop calling me that. "Now to what I was saying before I was interrupted. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Marie Hill asked. I was curious myself even though I read the packet with all the information. So I knew what he was talking about.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked annoyed.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, getting them back on topic.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained.

It was time I put my two cents in, they weren't the only ones that knew science well. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." I suggested, walking over to Bruce. Tony and Bruce looked at me shocked. "Hey, I did go to college for a reason. You two aren't the only smart ones here." Tony just gave me an amused smirk.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce added to my statement.

"Finally, people who speak English." Tony said, walking over to where Bruce and I were.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked lowly. I laughed at that and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're gonna have to get used to it, unfortunately. Don't worry, I can talk regular English too." I joked. Steve just smiled and shook his head. After Bruce and Tony talked, Tony looked at me and said, "And you, Amber, are just full of surprises. Can't wait to learn more about you." I blushed at that. Not only did he say my first name but he wanted to learn more about me. What the heck?

Just then, Nick Fury walked in the room and said, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you and Amber might join him." I looked at him surprised. Did he seriously want me working with the two geniuses in the room? I mean I knew my stuff but they were more qualified than I was.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Steve said, "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Nick Fury explained.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said confused. I can definitely tell he doesn't know any Earth metaphors.

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve said proudly. Tony just rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Shall we play, doctor? Amber?" Tony asked, looking at us.

"Let's play some." Bruce said. I nodded.

"I'm in." I answered and we all walked out to the lab to see what we could do.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything Marvel related. Everything you know belongs to the talented Stan Lee, Marvel Studios and Disney. I only own my OC's and modified parts of the story.**_

 _ **Amber's POV**_

Bruce and I continuously scanned with the gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation, while Tony was looking at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce explained and I agreed. I had to give Selvig credit. This was incredible.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony explained.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." I joked. Tony laughed.

"So, how come I didn't see any degrees under your name?" Tony asked randomly to me. I shrugged.

"Never finished. Went through my Physics curriculum and at the last minute, I dropped out. Had personal affairs to attend too." I explained, hoping that conversation would end. They couldn't know about my sister's past and I refused to clue SHIELD in on it. She wanted a normal life and I plan to do that for her and keep my own ass safe in the process. I would have loved to become an physicist but I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Fair enough!" Tony said and then looked at Bruce and said, "You know, Bruce, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's Candy Land." I just snorted at that and looked at my papers.

"Thanks, but, uh, last time I was in New York, I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce answered. I remember reading about that incident.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony went on and then suddenly poked Bruce with a Miniature Electrical Prod. I looked on in shock. Was he trying to unleash The Hulk on everybody? I swear, Stark is just..something else. Just at that moment, Steve came into the room and glared at Tony.

"Nothing?" Tony asked after Bruce did a small jump and an ow coming from him.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asked, glaring at Tony.

"Do you really need to ask that?" I asked, not even looking up from my work.

"Not now." Steve said annoyed. I just shrugged.

"You really got a lid on it, haven't you?" Tony asked Bruce, not even paying attention to Steve. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" He continued on.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve questioned. I wanted to say something snarky about that but refrained. I didn't need Steve on my ass again.

"Funny things are." Tony answered, looking at Steve finally.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve glared at Tony and then looked at Bruce and said, "No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce answered, looking at Steve with a small smile.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said jokingly.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve shot back.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before?" Tony asked. He had a point, I was wondering the same thing myself. "What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." He finished.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony said and then he pointed to us. "It's bugging them too, isn't it?"

Bruce had become tongue tied at suddenly being the center of attention. "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." I intervened to save Bruce from the interrogation and the fact I didn't wanna answer the question myself although I had been suspiscious about it all.

"I heard it." Steve said. Bruce looked over and gave me a grateful look. I just nodded at him.

I then pointed at Tony, "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly," Steve paused when Tony gave him a look. "...building in New York?" he finished. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Gotta love Steve's forwardness.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce explained this go around.

"That's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Tony answered.

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" I asked. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Tony then came next to me and said, "I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." He then offered me a blueberry from his bag. I just shrugged and took some.

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" Steve asked, shocked at what Tony had said. I wasn't, after all, I did see him place the device under the desk.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony explained and held the bag to Steve. "Blueberry?"

"I thought I saw you stick something under the desk on the bridge. I just wasn't sure what." I said, smirking a little. Tony gave me a proud look and an impressed one for noticing.

"Yet, you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve said, pushing the bag away.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Tony answered back. He was right though. As much as Tony can be a complete ass, he knew what he was talking about. This whole thing was just insane.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve said. "This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve said. He was right on that end. Loki is ahead of us and there is no telling what his wife was planning since she had escaped. What's so bad, nobodies not even thinking about her as a threat.

"Following is not really my style." Tony said.

Steve then gave a sarcastic smile. "And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve countered. I sighed and stood up.

"And this is where I leave." I said as I grabbed my stuff and began to leave. I was honestly getting tired of those two bickering. I needed somewhere else quiet to think. Bruce gave me an envious look and I gave him an apologetic look. I hated leaving him here with these two but he had to keep his eye on the sceptor and I had some thinking to do.

I was walking down the hallway to rest in my room until I happened to run into Natasha. "Hey, Natasha. Where are you heading?" I asked curiously. She looked like she was in a rush.

"It's time I find out what Loki has planned." Natasha answered and I looked curiously.

"And how are you gonna do this?" I asked.

"Acting." She answered simply. I nodded.

"Everyone is so focused on what Loki has planned from here but the other question remains, Meria. What is she up to? I haven't seen or heard about her since that fight in Stuttgert. She's too quiet." I explained.

"I was thinking that myself. Everyone else would probably write it off as her abandoning him to save herself." Natasha explained. I agreed.

"Yeah, but I remember what Loki said after Tony accused her of abandoning him. He said he wasn't worried, so something must be up." I added, going into thinking mode.

"Well, whatever it is, I'll find out from Loki. I know how to get him to talk." Natasha said.

"Good luck." I said as she headed off. Hopefully she did find something out because I had bad feeling something was gonna happen and it wouldn't be pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to get this up. My laptop was having issues with the battery and stopped working and I thought I lost all of my works but luckily, it started working again and everything is still around. Along with some personal drama but I'm back now.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own anything you recognize. Everything belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee, Marvel Studios and Disney. I only own Amber and Meria, and parts of this plot I modified.**

 _ **Amber's POV - The Next Morning**_

I was suddenly woken up from sleep with my phone going off. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my phone, looking at the caller ID. Why the hell is Tony calling me at 6am? "Hello?" I asked groggily.

 _"Amber, we need you to come to the lab right away. I found some interesting stuff about our buddy, Fury."_ Tony explained over the phone.

"Seriously?" I asked surprised. "All right, I'll be down in 10 minutes." I hung up the phone and got dressed into a pair of blue jean shorts, a black tank top with a skull on the front of it, a black jacket and fingerless leather gloves. I then put on my boots and headed downstairs.

I soon arrived at the lab and went inside. Tony and Bruce both looked at me and I saw Tony's eyes widen.

"Wow." Tony said and I looked confused.

"What, too much?" I asked, looking at what I wore.

"No, you just look hot." Tony said. I blushed profusely.

"So, what did you find out?" I asked nervously and wanting a change of subject.

"Apparently, Nick Fury is using the energy from the Tesseract to make SHIELD weapons out of them." Bruce explained and my eyes widened.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked still shocked. Tony then walked over and showed me the information that Jarvis found. I couldn't believe it. What were they thinking using this technology to make weapons? This is why I respected Tony more when he stopped creating weapons and focused on other things with his company. "I can't believe this right now."

"Well, believe it sister." Tony said. I shook my head and handed him back the information.

At that moment, Nick Fury walked into the door, giving a us a surprised look that we weren't working. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh..kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony shot back.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Nick said looking at Tony.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce answered.

"But most importantly. What's phase 2?" Tony asked, feinting ignorance. At that moment, I saw Steve storm into the room and dropped a weapon onto the table, causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around. I looked at the weapon and I paled. I saw the insignia on the side of the rifle. Hydra's symbol.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." Steve answered and then looked to Tony and said, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..." Nick tried to explain but Tony interrupted by saying, "I'm sorry, Nick." Showing him the computer screen, showing the weapons. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said disappointed. Unfortunately the world wouldn't change much after 70 years; too much greed and power in the world. Then Natasha and Thor walked into the room and Banner glared at Natasha.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha said to Bruce.

After that, Bruce and Natasha began arguing and when Bruce asked why they were making weapons of mass destruction, Nick revealed because of Thor and then a whole fight breaks out and I looked at the sceptor and watched as it began glowing. I walked over to it and began having a bad feeling in my gut.

"Hey guys." I said but of course nobody would listen to me which didn't surprise me considering everybody's ego trip was getting the better of them. Then Bruce had gotten pissed because of the cell they had built for the Hulk and admitted that he tried to kill himself.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Bruce. It must have been terrible to live with another person inside you, or I should say monster. Bruce had unknowingly picked up the sceptor in his fit of rage and Steve had asked him to put the sceptor down.

Suddenly the monitor went off, signaling that it found the Tesseract. Once more everyone began arguing about who should get the Tesseract or where it should go. I ignored them and went to the monitor and noticed the location of the Tesseract.

"Oh my God." I said shocked at the location. Stark Tower. Suddenly a huge bang resounded throughout the hellicarrier and everyone went flying. I ended up landing on someone. I looked down and saw Tony underneath me.

"Well, I wish this was under better circumstances." Tony said.

As important as the situation is, I couldn't help but say back, "Sorry, don't sleep with anyone before the first date." Tony ended up laughing at that. I blushed and got off him and sat for a minute on the floor. I had a wave of nausea hit me and I felt groggy. God, I hope I didn't have a concussion.

"Put on the suit!" Steve said.

"Yep!" Tony said and he helped me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." I said, shaking the grogginess out of my head. We then headed out and left the lab. We suddenly heard that Engine 3 was down and needed to be fixed.

"Stark! You copy that!" Nick said over the comlink.

"I'm on it!" Tony exclaimed. We then headed to Engine 3. "Find engine 3. I'll meet you there." Steve and I nodded and headed to Engine 3 while Tony went to suit up.

 _ **Meria's POV**_

Barton and I had gotten off the hellicarrier as Barton barked orders, "Get the engine down! Detention! Get him through the dark! Come with me." He motioned to two men as all four of us headed to the bridge. I could feel Loki's magic on this carrier. I was one step closer to getting Loki by my side once more.

"Leave Loki to me. Keep the distraction going." I said.

"Are you sure, ma'am?" Barton asked and I nodded. Barton nodded and then went to do his duty. I continued on, following his magic. It helps when you and your soulmate's magic intwined together. I followed it down until I came to a chamber room. I smiled in relief as I saw Loki standing there.

"Loki." I said walking up to the cell he was in.

"Hello, my dear." Loki gave me his smile he reserved for me.

"I'm glad your safe. Now how do I get you out of this?" I asked.

"There's a control panel that will release me." Loki motioned to the panel. I went over and looked at the controls. Using my magic, I manipulated the system and made it release Loki out his prison. I rushed over and quickly kissed him hard, him kissing me back just as hard.

"I know it was part of the plan, but I hated being without you." I explained.

"I agree, my dear. Is the machine ready?" Loki asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Selvig has it up and running. Now we just need you to be there." I said. Loki gave me this mischievous smirk.

"Our glory is close at hand." Loki said. We suddenly heard footsteps and Loki put up a mirage in the cell and we moved out of the way. I then watched as Thor came down and attacked the mirage, falling into the cell. A part of me hurt at seeing him again.

Loki then closes the cell and we stood on the other side of the cell. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" I then walked over and stood next to Loki.

"Meria, is this where you've been? We have all been looking for you." Thor asked, surprised and relieved to see me from how he looked at me.

"Have you really?" I asked, a little angry. "It didn't feel like it to me!" I added.

"Meria, what has happened to you?" Thor asked.

"You want to know what happened. I was tor-," I began to say until I felt an electric pulse run through my body. I cried out and nearly collapsed but Loki grabbed me and held me steady. I had forgotten about this device in my neck.

"Meria, dear, there is no need to tell him anything." Loki explained to me softly.

"Loki, what is wrong with her?" Thor asked once more. Loki elected to ignore him and brought us over to the control panel for the cell as Thor attempted to escape with Mjolnir. He cracked the cell window but that was all. If it was some other glass, it would have surely broke. Thor stepped back shocked.

"The humans think us Immortal. Should we test that?" Loki asked instead.

"Move away please." A voice said, we looked and saw a man with a huge gun in his hands. We both moved away from the control panel, well me, stumbled a bit. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" He asked.

Suddenly, the mirage of Loki that was next to me disappeared and Loki ended up behind him and stabbed him with the sceptor.

"Nooo!" Thor yelled from the cell. I just looked away. The man slumped to the ground with the gun and Loki moved towards me and the panel. Loki gave Thor one last look and pressed the switch and opened the latch, Thor falling from the carrier.

"Come, my love." Loki said. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and we began to leave when we heard, "You're gonna lose." Loki released my hand and turned around and asked, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature." The man said. You had to give him credit, he still stood up to my husband in his dying breath.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked as he walked towards him.

"You lack conviction." The man said.

"I don't think I-," Loki was cut off as a blast from that gun shot and hit him, sending him flying through the wall.

"So, that's what it does."

"Loki!" I yelled as I ran through the hole in the wall. I helped him sit up and he groaned in anger.

"I'm gonna finish him." Loki said angrily.

"Don't. Let's just go. We have somewhere else to be." I explained. Loki was quiet for a moment but nodded and he stood up. He grabbed my hand and we left to head to the transportation for us.

 _ **Amber's POV**_

I took down another turned soldier as Tony was fixing the engine. Steve had gotten tied up with another soldier and Tony had already started moving the rotors.

 _"Cap, Pyro, I need the lever!"_ Tony yelled.

"I need a minute here!" Steve said while fighting.

I tried to run to the lever but another soldier popped up and tried to shoot at me. "I'm trying to get there as fast as I can. A little tied up at the moment." I said over the comlink. I quickly shot a fireball at him while I had a chance and sent him flying backwards. I rushed to the lever and pulled it. I watched Tony as he flew out of the rotors and even himself out. "You good, Tony?" I asked.

 _"Yeah, now that I know my favorite Pyro Chick saved me."_ Tony said.

"Oh, now it's Pyro Chick instead of Pyro Girl? Is that supposed to be an upgrade?" I asked sarcastically.

 _"Well, I could call you Hotstuff."_ Tony joked.

"Don't even think about it." I said instantly.

 _"Agent Coulson is down."_ We heard over the com-link. I froze in my tracks. What?

"Where is he?" I asked in a panic.

 _"Caine, I don't think-,"_ Nick started but I interrupted him, "WHERE IS HE?" It was quiet for a moment before Nick said, _"Detention Cell."_ I rushed to the detention cell and arrived just in time as they loaded Phil onto a gurney.

"They called it." Nick said and I felt my world shatter at that moment and I lost it.

"Nooooo!" I yelled out. I suddenly felt arms around me, metal arms. I knew it was Tony. "No!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face as I felt like collapsing. The only thing holding me up was Tony. Why? Why did he have to die?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of The Avengers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but thank you for all the support and patience with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Avengers belong to the amazing Stan Lee, Marvel Studios and Disney. I only own my two OC's and modified scenes of the movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Amber's POV**_

Nick took Steve and Tony to a meeting room. I was just numb. Tony was reluctant to leave me but I told him to go and talk to Fury.

After maybe half an hour, maybe more. I heard someone come and sit next to me. "How close were you?" Tony.

"Um, I met him a few years ago and I began working for SHIELD a bit and uh, Phil taught me everything about them. He became like a brother to me and a protector, you know." I wiped tears from my eyes and Tony just stayed quiet, which I was thankful for even though I'm pretty sure Tony knew him longer.

Tony and I sat in silence for a few until Steve walked in. "Was he married?" Steve asked.

"No." Tony answered. "There was a uh.." Tony trailed off.

"Cellist." I answered for him.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve said.

"He was." I said.

"But he was an idiot." Tony said and Steve and I looked at him.

"Why? For believing." Steve asked beginning to get annoyed. I could understand, I was starting to myself.

"For taking on Loki alone." Tony said. I deflated.

"He was doing his job." Steve countered.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Tony trailed off, getting irritated. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes, there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve tried to reason.

Tony stood up from where he sat next to me and began to walk away, "Right. How did that work for him?" He asked.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

Tony quickly turned around before saying angrily, "WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now, we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list.." Steve said.

"It's at Stark Tower." I said instantly. Both Steve and Tony looked at me shocked and confused.

"What?" They both asked.

"It's at Stark Tower. While you all were arguing about whose dicks were bigger; the location of the Tesseract was coming from Stark Tower." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Steve asked.

"I tried but you all ignored me and started accusing each other of pointless crap and arguing about whose getting the Tesseract." I explained while folding my arms. They both gave me guilty looks.

"Son of a bitch." Tony said.

"Time to suit up." Steve said. We all nodded and left. I went into my room and found my attire. I changed into a red sleeveless shirt, red leather pants and black boots. I then put on a red leather jacket that flapped out at the ends that went just past my waist, and my black fingerless leather gloves. I then pulled my long black hair up into a ponytail and I was ready to go.

I then left the room and headed to the docking bay and saw Natasha, Clint and Steve. I walked over and nodded at them. "I'm Clint Barton. Nice to meet you." Clint introduced.

"Nice to meet you too. Amber Caine." I said giving a small smile. It was awesome to meet Hawkeye. The past year I had been working with them, I never got to meet him personally. Only through other contacts. We all then headed to the Quinjet. A young pilot noticed us coming and stood in front of us.

"You are not authorized to be here..." the pilot said.

"Son...just don't." Steve said, not in the mood. We then got in the jet and took off.

 _ **Meria's POV**_

Loki and I stood outside on top of the tower as Selvig finished everything up. "It's near, Meria. Our moment of triumph and your freedom." Loki said, resting his hand on my cheek.

"I know my love. I just hated that we were reunited this way." I said with a sigh and looking down. Loki lifted my head up and kissed me.

"There is nothing that could have been done, Meria. We will fix this and live our lives together, as we always planned." Loki explained.

"Just not on Asgard." I said. Loki had given me a regretful look, knowing he had been the cause. "Don't look like that, my love. I don't blame you." I said.

We looked and watched as the man in iron, approached the landing pad after his failed attempt at blasting the Tesseract. Loki looked up at him, smiling, as he and Stark had a stare down. Loki and I walked inside at the same time as Stark.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said, walking towards him. I stayed back and sat on the back of the couch. I knew I wasn't needed right now.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Stark said, casually walking behind a counter.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki said. He had a point. Stark wasn't much of a threat without it. Even I could probably kill him.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage." Tony explained. I was confused about that. What was mileage? "You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you both like a drink?" He asked, including me into the offer.

"Stalling us won't change anything." Loki said, irritated and slightly amused with the mortal. He had courage, I'll give him that.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony said.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have we to fear?" I asked, not really playing attention and just messing with one of my daggers.

"The Avengers." Tony answered. Loki and I both gave confused looks. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing." He elaborated.

"Yes, we've met them." Loki said, clearly not impressed.

Tony then smiled and said, "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Loki rolled his eyes a bit. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a hot girl that can create fire, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." He went on. I frowned at the thought of that mortal with fire.

"That was the plan." Loki stated. Their little conversation went on and I just sat back and listened. Loki had then tried to take over Tony's mind but nothing happened. I stood up, frozen. That shouldn't have failed. Stark had made a rather snarky comment and Loki grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room.

Loki walked over and grabbed him by the throat again and said, "You will all fall before me." And then he flung Stark right out of the window. I walked over and stood next to him. Suddenly, the man in iron showed up in front of us.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil." He said. Loki tried to use the sceptor but the man in iron blasted us both and we went flying backwards. He then flew off. The portal must have been opened. Loki stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Are you injured?" Loki asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I answered. Loki nodded and he and I walked outside and I watched as his helmet and cape appeared. I never get tired of seeing that. My purple attire changed and instead of a cloak, it changed into a cape of my own, but it was only a half cape. It was in the shape of a sash but just hung off one my shoulders and attached at the hip on the opposite side.

Suddenly, I watched as Thor landed on the tower and he yelled, "Loki! Meria! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki said back.

"So be it." Thor said and he and Loki clashed. I walked over to the edge and found the Chitauri with an empty carriage. I quickly jumped down and landed on it before shooting off the beams.

 _ **Amber's POV**_

We arrived in New York and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was insane. "Stark, we're heading North East." Natasha said.

 _"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."_ Tony said back over the intercom.

"Yeah, Tony, we actually did stop. Got you a Double Cheeseburger." I joked. Despite being in a crappy situation. I couldn't help but joke with him.

 _"It better be a good burger."_ Tony said. I could hear amusement in his voice. I heard Clint give a small laugh in the background.

"I like her." Clint said and I smiled and winked. I then watched as Tony led a group of Chitauri our way and Natasha blasted them with the machine gun.

"Nice aim." I compliented. She just smirked at me. Hawkeye and I looked out the left window and saw Thor and Loki fighting. "There." I said.

"Yeah." Hawkeye agreed.

"See them." Natasha replied as we flew closer to fire the minigun but Loki blasted us with the sceptor and we began going down. I held on tight as we crashed into the ground.

"You all right?" Steve asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just getting tired of being shot at." I said jokingly. Steve shook his head and we all got out of the Quinjet and looked around. This was crazy. It's not everyday you see an alien invasion. We then ran and ended up on a four-way street. We look up as we hear a weird noise. What the...

We watched as a giant serpent like creature comes out of the sky and as it flew over us, a bunch of Chitauri soldiers jumped off and landed all around us.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked.

 _"I'm seeing, still working on believing."_ Tony answered. That was an understatement. _"Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"_

"Banner?" Steve asked confused.

 _"Just keep me posted."_ Tony said before he leaves.

 _ **Meria's POV**_

I watched the fight with Thor and Loki from a distance. I then watched as Thor kicked Loki and lifted him into the air and then slammed him down. I went into action and flew the chariot under where they fought and felt Loki land on the chariot, behind me. Loki held on to me as the Chitauri followed our lead.

This was definitely gonna be a long fight...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means so much to me. So, I have two more chapters left after this movie and then I'll be jumping into Thor: The Dark World.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. It belongs to the amazing Stan Lee, Disney and Marvel Studios. I only own Amber and Meria and the modifications to the plot.**

 _ **Amber's POV**_

We all ran down the road and saw that Loki and Meria were on a chariot with a bunch of Chitauri following their lead. I then saw civilians being shot at by the Chitauri and Steve apparently saw it too because then he said, "Those people need assistance down there."

Some more Chitauri appeared and began firing at us. We quickly hid as Black Widow pulled her pistols out and began firing at them. She then turned to me and Steve and said, "We got this. It's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked.

"Captain." Hawkeye said as pulled the trigger on his bow. "It would be my genuine pleasure." He then shot an arrow into the creature's head.

"You ready?" Steve asked me. I nodded and we went into action. Steve and I jumped over the bridge, a loud explosion behind us and I landed on a car, and rolled to the ground, quickly rising to my feet and continued on. Steve quickly began out-running me. Damn that serum. Steve arrives before I do as he tells the cops what needs to be done.

I then watched as two Chitauri soldiers shot at Steve. I quickly went into action and summoned my fire and quickly blasted one of the Chitauri soldiers while Steve worked on the other one. I blasted another soldier coming up from the side. These things were not gonna get past me.

After we made sure the area was secure, we quickly rushed back to Natasha and Clint who were being out done. A soldier had been coming up behind Clint and I quickly blasted the damn thing. Clint looked at the Chitauri and then me before yelling, "Thanks!" I just waved it off as Steve helped Natasha.

Suddenly, there were Chitauri coming around from all sides and we were being outnumbered. Suddenly, electricity struck down and lashing out at all the Chitauri around us. Thor touches down and walks to us.

"Thanks Thor." I said, exhausted. Thor gave me a nod.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor answered. Oh, that's just great.

" _Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys."_ Tony said over the communicators.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." Steve said. I agreed. This would be the only way we could win this. Thor and Hawkeye were about to get into an argument on who was going after Loki.

"Save it you guys. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need." I explained. "Without him, these things could run wild. We got Tony up top, he's gonna need us..." I finished.

"She's right." Steve said. We then hear a motorcycle approach us. We looked and watched as Bruce drove up. He got off and looked around the city.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said and Bruce looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse." Natasha said, shaking her head. She had a point. Bruce was the best shot we had at this.

"Stark? We got him." Steve communicated.

 _"Banner?"_ Tony asked.

"Just like you said." I replied this time.

 _"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_ Tony said. We then look up and see Tony bringing the giant serpent towards us.

"I don't see how that's a party..." Natasha said. She had a point.

"If that's a party, I must not get out much." I added to it. Tony then swooped down near the street, the giant serpent following behind and then Bruce began walking towards the monster.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve said.

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce said, looking back at Steve. "I'm always angry." Bruce then starts transforming into the Hulk and I'm simply amazed at the transformation. It's one thing to see him on TV as the Hulk, it's a whole new experience to watch him turn in person. When the creature was close, the Hulk quickly punches the creature in the face, causing it to twist in the air and Tony quickly shot a rocket at the weak point, causing it to explode and catch fire.

Pieces of the creature quickly began flying all around. I went to Natasha and Clint and raised a fire barrier to protect from the debris and body parts. Soon after we all got into a circle and I let my arms be encased with fire all the way up to my shoulders.

We all looked up and watched as more Chitauri soldiers came through the portal and more of those serpent creatures. This was just great.

"Guys." Natasha said.

"Call it, Cap." Tony said and we all looked at Steve.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve explained.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked.

"Right." Tony then wrapped an arm around Clint. "Better clench up, Legolas." Tony said and he lifted Clint to the roof.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Steve said to Thor. Thor nodded and flew up. Steve then looked at me and Natasha. "All three of us will stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." I nodded and summoned more fire that circled around me. "And Hulk." He turned to Hulk. Hulk looked at him and Steve said, "Smash." The Hulk grinned in glee and went to work.

I then took off and began fighting Chitauri left and right, using fire as a projectile weapon. I kept the ring of fire as a defense mechanism for when they shot at me or tried to attack me.

 _"Hey Amber, you got some above you."_ I heard Clint's voice. I looked up and saw three Chitauri Chariots coming right at me. I drew fire from the ring and summoned a tidal wave of fire that hit and burned the Chitauri and their Chariots. _"That was badass."_ Clint said impressed.

"It's what happens when you've trained since childhood." I said, slightly out of breath. It had been a long time since I've had to use that much power against a foe.

I then noticed that Natasha was in trouble and I quickly ran over and shot a ball of fire at the Chitauri soldier and watched as it went through his chest and he fell to the ground. Natasha and I looked at each other and she nodded her thanks. I nodded back. We both looked as Steve reached us.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha said and she had a point because they would just keep coming through.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said at a loss.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." She said gesturing to the chariots in the sky.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." He replied.

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though." She said as she began backing up to get a running start. Steve lifted and angled his shield.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked, uncertain.

"Yeah." She said a little nervous herself. "It's gonna be fun." She added. She then ran at Steve and jumped on his shield. He shot his arm up, sending her flying into the sky. She then grabbed onto a chariot as it flew by. Damn, that was pretty badass. Wish I would have thought of that.

Steve and I then went back to fighitng more Chitauri soldiers. At one point, Steve had gotten pinned down by a soldier and I rushed into action. I summoned fire and shot at the Chitauri knocking it off of Steve and he quickly finished it off. Suddenly, Steve sent his shield flying my way, but it passed me and I looked as it hit a Chitauri soldier that was sneaking up behind me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just stay focused next time." Steve said. I nodded. "And thanks for earlier." I grinned and we both heard Hawkeye over the communicator, _"Captain, Amber, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there."_

"We're on it." Steve said. We both headed over to the bank. "Amber, get the civilians out of there once I distract them." I nodded.

"Be careful, Cap." I said and we split ways. Once Steve got into the bank, I quickly rushed through the front door and blasted two Chitauri's that were near the entrance. "Everyone, clear out. Come on." I yelled. People quickly rushed out while screaming as Captain fought off the soldiers upstairs. I watched as Chitauri started up a bomb and I began to panic. Shit. "Hurry, hurry!" I yelled. The Chitauri jumped for the bomb, trying to stop it. I quickly rushed to the door. I jumped through as the bomb went off. I watched as Steve went through the window and hit a car hard. I winced at the impact.

Steve had managed to get up and I finished getting the civilians to safety. Suddenly a blonde headed woman walked up to me and said, "Thank you for saving us." She said. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. She then left and I went to meet up with Steve. "You all right there, Cap?"

"Yeah, I'll live. What about you?"

"I'm good. I got out before the bomb went off." I said. Just when would all this end.

 _ **Meria's POV**_

Loki and I rode around the city on the chariots, destroying whatever we could. Suddenly Loki and I saw an arrow flying towards us and Loki caught it easily. Did they really think arrows could stop us? Suddenly the tip of the arrow went off and sent us both flying right back into Stark Tower.

"Meria, are you hurt?" Loki asked looking at me.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked.

Before Loki could answer, The Hulk showed up and kicked Loki and he hit the wall. "Loki!" I yelled in horror and worry. As The Hulk approached Loki, he quickly got and up and yelled, "Enough!" The Hulk stopped and looked at him as did I.

"You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-," Loki was cut off by the Hulk grabbing him by the leg and slammed him repeatedly on the ground. I just sat there in shock. What was I supposed to do with that? On the final slam, Hulk walked away saying, "Puny God." He then looked at me and I quickly raised my hands up in surrender. If Loki couldn't beat him, what chance did I have? He just snorted in annoyance and walked away.

I rushed over as I heard Loki whimper in pain. "Loki, love." I said worried, looking him over. Luckily, it looks like he just got the wind knocked out of him and would be sore for sure. At least nothing was broken. "Loki, you were so stupid going up againt that monster." I said shaking my head and getting to work on healing him.

"Now..is not...the time..." Loki said, trying to be snarky but failed miserably.

"Stay your tongue and let me heal you a little." I shot back. This man could be so stubborn. He is so lucky I love him.

 **And that's the end. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Like I said before, I have two chapters left for this story and we'll move on to the third installment. I'm really having fun with this series and hope you all will enjoy the ride as well. Until then, read and review and let me know what you think. See you all in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, so I decided to go ahead and post the last two chapters up since they are short ones. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story. It means a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying this series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything you recognize. I only own my OC's and the modified parts to fit the story.**

 _ **Amber's POV**_

We all kept fighting soldiers all around us and unfortunately, I could feel myself wearing out. I hadn't used so much of my power in years and it was starting to unnerve me a little because I had no idea how much longer my powers could hold out. I just hoped they could find a way to close that portal.

I suddenly felt my back get hit with an energy blast and I cried out before hitting the ground. I froze as 3 Chitauri soldiers came at me. I felt my power grow weak and I knew I didn't have enough power to protect myself. I crawled back and hoped I wouldn't be killed. Suddenly, I watched Thor's hammer hit them and sent them flying and killing them. I looked at Thor as he caught his hammer and came over to me.

He then pulled me up and he said, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. I thought I was a goner there." I said, trying to catch my breath. I then walked over to the energy gun the Chitauri used and picked it up. I'm pretty sure I could figure out how to work it. "I might have to improvise now cause my powers are almost depleted. I can't summon any fire right now." I explained, worried.

"Do what you can. If you feel in danger, hide and rest." Thor said, patting me on the shoulder. I nodded and went back to work. Thor seriously was a nice guy. Hard to believe he and Loki are brothers, well, adopted brothers.

 _"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can close the portal!"_ I heard Natasha over the communicator. Oh thank God.

 _"Do it!"_ Steve called.

"Please, my powers are about gone. I can't even summon any fire right now." I replied as well.

 _"No, wait!"_ We then heard Tony.

 _"Stark, these things are still coming!"_ Steve yelled.

 _"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute."_ Tony explained and I froze. Are you kidding me? What was SHIELD thinking? _"And I know just where to put it."_ He added.

 _"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?_ " Steve said over the com. I couldn't move.

"Tony!" I said over the communicator.

 _"Hey, Pyro Girl. If I don't make this, I just wanted to say, I was gonna take you on that date."_ Tony said and I tried not to cry and I laughed a little instead.

"You're about to get blowed up and that's all you can say." I said, trying to smile and not shed tears.

 _"What can I say? I don't go by the rules."_ Tony said.

"Tony, you better come back alive if you want that date." I said.

 _"Oh, I definitely will."_ Tony said. I watched worried as he flew into the portal and disappeared. I kept my eyes on it, hoping he would come back through. Come on, Tony. Suddenly, all the Chitauri and Serpents began falling and dying all around us.

I looked back up and whispered, "Please, Tony." I looked at Thor and Steve and Thor nodded.

"Close it." Steve said to Natasha. I felt the tears fall. When the hell did I start caring for Tony the way that I do and we've only known each other a few days. The portal began closing and just as the portal closed, I saw Tony's figure fall through the little opening. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank God." I said happily.

"Son of a gun." Steve said. My smile quickly faded as Tony just kept falling and not slowing down.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said as he was about to fly up to him. The Hulk then came out of nowhere and quickly grabbed him and slid down the building and to the ground. I quickly rushed over along with Steve and Thor. Thor quickly pulled the mask off and we looked at Tony. I dropped to my knees and looked him over with tears over my eyes.

"Tony, you have got to wake up." I said, hoping he could hear me. No response. Tears fell, realizing he was dead. The Hulk suddenly roared out loud and Tony suddenly woke up with a start. I relaxed and smiled happily, glad he was alive.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me but Amber?" Tony shot out. I laughed at that and Steve smiled before saying, "We won." Tony let his head fall back and said, "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried that shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony finished. I just laughed.

"We're not finished yet." Thor said, looking up at the tower and remembering that Loki and Meria were still up there.

"And then shawarma after." Tony said afterward. I just shook my head, amused and relieved.

 _ **Meria's POV**_

Once I finished tending to Loki, I looked outside and saw that all the Chitauri were dead. Well, looks like we lost this battle. I sighed and watched, trying to get up. I froze on the spot when I saw the Avengers standing before Loki. Loki looked up and turned to sit on the steps. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now."

"I second that." I said, putting my hands up. I then felt something fall from my neck. I looked and watched that the device they put on my neck had fallen to the floor and broken. Loki had also saw and I saw relief reach his eyes. I felt the same, now I wasn't going to die.

The mortal woman, Amber, I believe, came over and placed the cuffs on my wrists. Shame I couldn't have my revenge on her for beating me yet. Maybe one day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything you recognize. I only own my OC's and modifies made for my characters.**

 _ **Amber's POV**_

It had been a few days after the battle and Thor, Loki, and Meria would be returning to Asgard along with the Tesseract. I had spent a few days at home with Tara, reassuring her that I was okay. I hadn't even spoken to Tony and he had never contacted me, so maybe he really didn't wanna take me on that date. I was an idiot honestly. He was Tony Stark and he really didn't 'date'. That's what I get for getting my hopes up.

I decided to meet up with everyone and see Thor off. We all met at the park. I wore a black t-shirt with a Skillet band logo on the shirt, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and black boots. My hair was in a ponytail and I had added red highlights throughout my hair. I stood beside Clint and Natasha. Clint, Natasha and I had kept in contact and they had become good friends of mine now, especially Clint, considering he and I were a lot alike once I got to know him.

Clint and I joked around and I felt eyes on me. I looked and saw Tony looking at me. I swear I thought I saw jealousy on his face but it was hard to tell considering he was wearing sunglasses. Maybe it was me with wishful thinking. Thor then arrived with Loki and Meria. Both of them had muzzles over their mouths to prevent them from talking and both of them were cuffed.

Thor then came and shook everyone's hands, including mine. He gave Selvig a hug as Bruce opened the case that had the Tesseract and handed it to Thor. Thor prompted Loki to take the other end and Loki reluctantly did. Thor gently grabbed Meria by the elbow. Despite everything, Thor still cared about them and didn't want to hurt them.

They then teleported back to Asgard and it was a beautiful thing. It would definitely be something I wouldn't forget. "Don't forget, Amber. We got that game night." Clint said amused.

"And don't be surprised if you lose, Barton." I shot back. Clint just laughed as he and Natasha headed off. Steve and Tony were talking privately so I just went over to Bruce. "So, what are your plans?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. Might spend some time in the lab at Stark Tower." Bruce said with a grin and I laughed.

"Tony finally convinced you to have some fun in the lab, huh?" I asked amused.

"Yeah. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Bruce said, trying to be dramatic but failed. I laughed.

"Am I missing some fun over here?" Tony asked as he walked over.

"Not really. Just teasing Bruce." I said, calming down from laughing.

"I see. Bruce can I have a moment with Pyro Girl?" Tony asked. Bruce just nodded and walked over to Tony's car.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So, you and Clint are a thing?" Tony asked and I looked at him shocked.

"Uh, ew, no. Clint is just a good friend. We hang out on occasion but nothing serious like that." I explained. Why would I date a married man? I knew that me and Natasha were the only two people in our team that knew Clint was married. Clint had asked me to keep quiet and I swore to secrecy.

"Good because I wanna know, do you want that date?" Tony asked and I was shocked. He still wanted to take me out?

"Tony, you still wanna take me out?" I asked unsure.

"Of course. I told you I would." Tony said.

"I thought you'd forgotten or changed your mind. You hadn't brought it up the last few days." I said nervously.

"I wanted to give you time to recuperate and rest. After the battle we had, we all deserved a little relaxation." Tony said. I nodded as it made sense to me now. Boy, was I an idiot.

"Well, I did say you could take me out if you survived." I said pretending to be annoyed but then smiled afterward. Tony just looked amused.

"And also, I have a job offer." Tony added and was speechless once more. What?

"Huh?" Was all I could muster.

"I want you to work with me at Stark Industries as an assistant to my CEO, Pepper Potts. And you could also work with Dr. Banner and me if you want." Tony explained. I was in total shock. Tony Stark wanted me to work for him and Pepper?

"Oh wow. I don't know what to say." I said, surprised.

"Say yes. It's not everyday I offer someone a job." Tony said while rolling his eyes, jokingly. I laughed a little.

"I'd be honored." I said smiling.

Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around me, "This is gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship." He joked. I shook my head. Just what did I get myself into? I followed Tony to his car. Bruce was already in the back like he knew what was going on. I gave Bruce a look and Bruce shrugged. Tony opened the door for me and I got inside. After he closed the door, he walked to his side and got in and we took off. I couldn't wait to see what happens next in this chapter of my life.

 **And that's the end, thanks for everyone who supported this story. Means a lot to me. The next one I have planned to come out is Thor: The Dark World so be on the lookout for that when I finally get a chance to post it. Read and review and let me know what you think. See you all in Thor: The Dark World.**


End file.
